The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by MrBloodline
Summary: Tout l'amour que Santana éprouve pour Brittany. One-Shot Brittana, POV Santana ! Enjoy ! / Deuxième chapitre, POV Brittany !
1. Chapter 1

_Notes de l'auteur __: Histoire de me faire pardonner d'avoir tuer ma Britt Britt chérie dans l'os Coldest Winter, j'écris ce petit One- Shot centré sur la relation Brittana, et cette fois ci c'est tout mignon et tout le monde il est heureux ! ^^_

_Disclaimer __: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au créateur de Glee qui en font parfois un véritable massacre ..._

* * *

**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**

La première fois que j'ai vu cette fille, j'ai crue a une mauvaise blague. Comment espérait-elle devenir une cheerios ? Elle qui avait l'air si pure, si innocente ... pourtant, elle a réussit. Brillamment même. On était toutes sur le cul, sans déconner.

C'était comme une évidence pour moi. Il fallait que je lui parle, que j'apprenne a la connaître. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait, et très vite on est devenues les meilleures amies du monde. On partageait out : les fringues, nos goûts musicaux, les mecs … et même quelque chose de plus … intime. A l'époque, coucher avec elle ressemblait plus a un jeux. On ne faisait que s'amuser, entre filles. Les expériences que recherchent la plupart des ados. Je me demande comment je n'ai pas compris plus tôt que j'étais lesbienne. Je déteste les mecs, ils me dégoûtent. Pourtant, j'ai du m'en taper pour être populaire … c'était le prix à payer pour être au sommet. Aujourd'hui, je trouve ça stupide, mais à l'époque, je ne réfléchissant jamais a ce je faisait. J'étais une vrai garce, je le savait, et j'aimais ça. Bien sûr je suis toujours une garce, mais j'ai réussit a me clamer, grâce à elle.

Personne ne la voit comme je la voit. Au lycée, pour les mecs, c'était qu'une chatte facile à tirer. Et pour les filles, c'était la blonde de base : jolie, mais conne comme ses pieds. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, ma chérie est un génie ! Et que personnes ne dise jamais le contraire en ma présence.

Je me rappelle quand j'ai du faire mon coming-out à cause de Finn. Aujourd'hui je trouve qu'au final c'était positif pour moi, car j'ai pu assumer mon amour pour elle au grand jour, sans me cacher. Mais à l'époque, j'étais furieuse et désespérée. Surtout quand mon abuela m'a sortie de sa vie. Malgré les années qui ont passées, c'est toujours dur de parler de ça. Mais elle a fait son choix, et j'ai fait le miens. Si elle ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, et bien tant pis.

Ça me fait penser pauvre Dave .. Lui et moi, on a jamais était très proche, mis a part quand on faisait semblant de sortir ensemble, mais j'ai vraiment eu de la peine pour lui quand il a tenter de ce suicider. Je ne sait pas ce qu'ils est devenue, mais j'espère qu'il est heureux, car même s'il nous en a fait baver, il le mérite.

Moi en tout cas, je suis heureuse. Je n'ai plus honte de l'aimer, ni de m'afficher avec elle. C'est important pour elle aussi, car je ne veut pas qu'elle pense qu'elle me fait honte. M'enfin, disons qu'elle et moi on a un peu plus de chance, vu que les lesbiennes sont en général un tout petit peu mieux vue que les gays, surtout pour la gente masculine. Mais si les gens ont un problèmes avec ma femme, et ben je les emmerdes. Je peut très bien passer en mode Snixx sur quiconque osera s'en prendre à elle. C'est mon seul point faible, ma kryptonite, mon talon d'Achile. C'est elle quoi.

C'est ma femme, mon ange, mon cœur, mon bébé, mon amour, et tout ces surnoms que je ne prononce jamais en dehors de notre petit nid douillet. J'ai quand même conservée une certaine fierté !

Bref, je suis Santana Lopez, je suis mariée avec la femme que j'aime, et je suis plus heureuse que jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur __: J'ai finalement décidé d'écrire un Two-Shot ! Cette foi ci c'est le point de vue de nôtre adorable petite Brittany. En espérant que a vous plaises et que je suis restée assez idèle au personnage. _

_Dislaimer__ : Moi rien posséder juste les fautes._

* * *

Comme je l'aime …

J'aime quand elle me couvre de baisers, qu'elle me fasse l'amour, qu'elle s'occupe de moi quand je suis malade, qu'elle me réconforte quand je suis triste, qu'elle empêche Lord Tubbington de lire mon journal intime, qu'elle me défende quand les autres disent que je suis stupide.

Comme je l'aime …

C'est pourtant vrai que je suis idiote parfois. Je me perd tout le temps, j'oublie souvent que dévisser une ampoule prenant son bain peut être dangereux, je ne fait aucune différence entre les toilettes des filles et ceux des garçons, et je croit que des tas de petits lutins m'espionnent quand je suis sous la douche. J'en ai parler à Lord Tubbington, mais il ne les a pas vus. Je le croit, parce qu'il ne me ment jamais. Comme ma Sanny. Elle me fait toujours confiance, elle me laisse même couper ma viande toute seule maintenant. Elle m'a montrée comment s'y prendre sans risquer de me couper.

Comme je l'aime …

Je sait qu'elle fait semblant de détester Lord Tubbington, mais au fond, elle l'aime bien. Et lui aussi, même s'il est jaloux qu'on le mette a la porte quand on fait des câlins sous la couette. Santana dit que son regard la fait flipper. Enfaîte, il sait lire dans les pensées, mais chut, elle ne doit pas le savoir, sinon elle serait fâchée contre lui et j'aime pas quand elle se fâche.

Comme je l'aime …

Le jour où elle m'a demandée en mariages, j'ai eu un peu peur. Pendant un moment j'ia cru que l'une de nous allait devoir change de sexe, pare qu'en général deux filles ne peuvent pas se marier. Mais elle a dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Tant mieux, parce qu'avoir un truc de garçon, ça m'aurait fait tout drôle … il paraît que c'est pratique pour faire pipi dans la nature, mais ça noie de pauvres petits lutins innocents, alors je préfère être une fille, c'est moins cruel.

Comme je l'aime …

Le jour de notre mariage, elle était vraiment jolie. Mais elle a quand même fait peur au gens quand le maître Jedi a demander si quelqu'un voulais s'opposer a notre union. Personne n'a rien dit, et je croit qu'ils ont e raisons parce Santana peut vraiment être méchante quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais ça c'est bien passé, même que Rachel et Quinn ont qu'elles seraient les prochaines.

Comme je l'aime …

Ont est mariée, je suis toujours une fille, et Lord Tubbington sera le parrain de nos futurs enfants, mais ça aussi c'est un secret. Bref, tout le monde est heureux, et ça, c'est bien.


End file.
